FML: 2 - F Telephone Etiquette
by PrinzessinEilis
Summary: Gwen and Morgana's working relationship takes a turn to reflect the evolution of their personal one. Lunch could not have come a moment too soon.


Gwen was auditing an expense report when her office door opened, Morgana gliding inside with two strawberry-chicken salads and drinks from the café down the street. The executive blinked and checked the clock on her computer, confirming that it had gotten well into her lunch hour while she was absorbed in her work.

Sighing, she pushed away from her desk, stretching her arms above her head and rotating her neck, muscles sore from hours of work.

Morgana, godsend that she was flashed a sympathetic look and handed her an iced Café Bombón, setting the plastic salad container to the side of her keyboard.

Gwen took a long gulp of the cold drink and nearly shuddered at the euphoric jolt of icy espresso mixed with sugar and sweet and condensed milk.

"You know, I think the health benefits of the salad are slightly off-shot by the amount of sugar in that coffee. You´re not supposed to drink your calories, you know."

Gwen rolled her eyes as her executive assistant pointedly sipped at her own unsweetened almond chai latte.

Morgana continued while Gwen glanced out her office windows, catching sight of the bank manager across the street, momentarily thankful for her building's reflective glass, that no one could look into her office like that.

Although...

The department head stood, stepping closer to her assistant, running her hands up Morgana's flat tummy as she circled around to stand behind her. "Yeah, you do take awfully good care of yourself, don't you? You work out at home and everything, right?"

Morgana´s breath hitched and she set her cup down on Gwen's desk. "Twice a day," she confirms, leaning her head to the side to give Gwen access to her long, pale throat.

Gwen hummed thoughtfully, kissing down Morgana's neck as she carefully unbuttoned her assistant's blouse.

"Gwen..." Morgana mumbled, a warning and a plea.

"It's fine," Gwen assured, and the taller woman didn't protest further.

Shirt open, Gwen cupped one perky breast in her hand, trailing the other down her flat, firm belly to unzip the tight pencil skirt she wore. The material fluttered to the carpet and Gwen slipped a hand inside Morgana's lacy knickers, her PA standing half naked in front of the floor-to-cealing windows overlooking the busy London street.

Gwen could feel Morgana's pulse quicken under her lips, her pussy growing slick and wet.

The windows were reflective, so while Gwen could look out and into the plain glass windows of the office across the street, watch as her neighbouring exec filled out paperwork, the opposite was not true. That didn't mean it didn't send a thrill through both women when someone happened to look out their windows, imagine they could see Gwen fingering her secretary. God, just the thought of it sent a jolt of lust between her own legs.

As Gwen pushed her short, manicured nails into Morgana's now-dripping cunt, the phone began to ring.

Morgana jerked violently, startled, and Gwen froze, though she didn't remove her fingers.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Gwen whispered after the phone trilled for several seconds, resuming her slow thrusting, the heel of her palm pressing into Morgana's hardening clit.

Morgana hesitated half a moment before reaching for the land-line.

"Hello, you've reached the office of Guinevere Smith-Knight, this is Morgana LeFay speaking, may I take a message?" she recited, voice clear and professional, no sign of the nerves and arousal Gwen could feel when Morgana's internal muscles squeezed around her fingers, hips rocking instinctively.

Gwen could just hear the voice of the client on the other line, Morgana humming affirmations where appropriate. Guinevere ignored the other voice though, instead lightly nipping at Morgana's sensitive throat, sliding her fingers from Morgana's gash to rub at her clit.

And- there. A small, reedy whimper escaping her secretary's throat, just barely covered up with a well-timed "Mmhm," as Morgana pretended to listen to whatever was going on on the other line.

Gwen circled Morgana's clit, rubbing at her U-spot before pushing three fingers back into her greedy slit.

Morgana gasped silently, thighs shuddering with the effort of remaining upright, undulating on Gwen's fingers as she set a brutal pace.

"Yes, of course, sir I'll let her know just as soon as she returns from her lunch break. – Of course, I'll have her call you right back at One. – Of co- Of course, Sir. Yes- You have a good day, Sir. – Goodbye." Morgana waited for the dial tone before slamming the phone back onto Gwen's desk, letting out a long, shuddering groan.

The PA waisted no time in shedding her soaked knickers and hopping up onto the desk, spreading her legs while Gwen stepped up between them, quickly resuming her ministrations as she licked into Morgana's mouth, muffling the noises Morgana was no longer making an effort to suppress with her own mouth.

In no time at all, Morgana pulled away, biting down on her own fist as she screamed her way through her orgasm, pussy contracting as she gushed around Gwen's fingers, Gwen continuing until her secretary was a shivering mess before finally removing her hand from between the taller woman's legs.

One last chaste kiss to Morgana's lips, Gwen shimmied out of her own knickers and sat back down into her chair, legs spreading in invitation.

Morgana, boneless in her post coital glow, slid off of her desk with none of her usual grace and fell to her knees, crawling under Gwen's desk and nosing her way under her skirt.

Gwen sighed happily as Morgana set her lips on her aching pussy.

Propping one foot up against the heavy mahogany, Gwen inched her salad toward her, popping the plastic lid open with one hand. She picked out a strawberry slice and popped it into her mouth, moaning at the explosion of flavour on her tongue, then licking up the trail juice along with the salty remnants of Morgana's come from her fingers.

Lunch could not have come a moment too soon.


End file.
